Lovin You Against My Will
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Jasmine Davis is a twenty one year old who goes to college. She's studying Forensics. What happens when she's hurt by an unknown person and that person keeps coming back to hurt her? Will Don be able to save her? Will her brother Ty be able to save her?


A/N: Ha I was watching CSI: NY and an idea popped up…. So here we go…. LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY

Jasmine Davis was running late for her class and she groaned. It wasn't that she would be later per say but she had left her house later than she had meant too. Before she could even go onto campus she needed her morning dose of caffeine so she stopped in at the corner coffee shop. Little did she know that in doing that it was going to make that day the best and worst day of her life so far.

After paying for her cup of coffee she turned on her heel and went to walk out but came to an abrupt stop when she felt something cold press against her head. Her eyes flicked up and she gasped when her eyes came into contact with a man's eyes she didn't know and the gun in his hand.

"What are you doing?" gasped Jasmine.

The man looked at her with an evil grin and then looked around at everyone else who had just realized that he had a gun and he said in a loud voice "Everybody stay where you are and nobody will get hurt."

Jasmine looked up at the guy and saw that he was higher than a kite and she sighed. She should have known better but she couldn't stop herself from moving which resulted in her getting hurt. As she took a step back from the man she felt a pain in her side and she looked down to see blood staining her shirt and then she looked back at the man and saw a knife in one hand while he had a gun in the other hand.

By then people were screaming and even one or two people managed to get out of the coffee shop. Jasmine could only hope that someone would call the police. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she hoped that her brother wasn't on duty because if he was then she knew that he would want to kill this man. As if it was happening in slow motion Jasmine saw one of the men in the coffee shop start towards her and the man who had the gun trained on her and then all of a sudden the man who was walking towards them was on the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. That was all it took to snap Jasmine out of the trance she was in and she started fighting the guy.

The man grunted when Jasmine kneed him and he growled "I told you to stay put you little bitch. Now you'll pay for that."

Jasmine only had time to blink before she was on the ground in pain and hearing a bang. She gasped in pain as she realized that the bang she heard was the man firing the gun and then she realized that she had been shot. She could faintly hear sirens and she heard the man swear before he turned on his heel and ran out of the coffee shop.

She felt as if her whole body was on fire. She moved her head slightly when she heard people talking to her but it was as if the voices were coming from far away even though she could see that they were right beside her.

"Hold on Miss we called for an ambulance and the police are just pulling up now." a man said that was putting pressure on the wound in Jasmine's side.

As soon as the coffee shop door was pulled open the man yelled "Help! We need help over here now."

Ty Davis walked into the coffee shop with his gun drawn followed by his partner Bobby Caffey. They knew that the suspect had ran because someone had called and told Dispatch that. Ty looked down and paled when he saw who the woman victim was. He swore as he rushed over to his sister's side.

"Jasmine! Jasmine can you hear me?" Ty shouted.

Jasmine groaned and flicked her eyes to her brother and let out a sob of relief. She knew that he would make sure that she got to the hospital quickly. She was having a hard time breathing and her whole body was hurting. She tried to speak but she couldn't so she just barely managed to move her hand to his and squeeze it letting him know that she could hear him.

Ty felt Jasmine squeeze his hand and he let out a slight sigh of relief. He could hear Bobby radioing something in but he couldn't tell what it was. All he could do was look at his sister. It was then that he noticed that the man who had yelled for help was still putting pressure on Jasmine's chest. His eyes traveled down his sister and he paled even further as he saw that Jasmine had been shot and stabbed. He vowed then and there that he would find whoever was responsible for this and make him pay.

He looked up when the coffee shop doors opened again. He saw a couple CSI's and Detective Don Flack entering with Doc and Carlos behind them. He knew that he should be helping to question the witnesses but right now it was more important to him that he kept his eyes on his sister and make sure that she was alright.

As soon as Doc and Carlos walked in Ty yelled "Doc, Carlos I need you over here. Jasmine's been stabbed and shot!"

Doc looked over at Ty in shock and then looked down at the woman that Ty was kneeling by and swore as he rushed over to Ty and Jasmine. "Davis you need to move. I need to be able to look Jazz thouroughly and I can't do that with you right there."

Ty looked as if he was going to argue but Bobby walked over and said "Come on Ty let Doc and Carlos look Jasmine over. We'll be here if they need us."

Ty sighed but nodded and moved out of the way and over to the side. He pulled out his notebook and started asking questions. Soon they had the answers that they needed. The guy once they found him would be charged with murder and attempted murder.

Doc checked Jasmine's vitals and swore as he noticed that her blood pressure was dropping rapidly. He felt her pulse and also noticed that it was getting weak. He bandaged up her side as good as he could and then looked at the bullet wound. It was then that he heard the wheezing in her chest and realized that the bullet had knicked a lung.

He looked over at Carlos. "We need the stretcher and we need it now. We need to get her to Trinity Hospital."

Carlos nodded and ran out of the coffee shop to get the stretcher. He saw Kim and her new partner getting out of their ambulance. He motioned for Kim to come help him as he opened up the back of the bus and pulled the stretcher out.

"What have we got Carlos?" Kim asked as she helped to pull the stretcher out.

Carlos looked up at Kim and sighed. "Jasmine Davis was stabbed and shot."

Kim's mouth dropped open and then closed as she nodded and looked at her partner. "Go open up that door to the coffee shop. We need to hurry up."

Kim and Carlos pushed the stretcher into the coffee shop and over to where Doc was at with another man who was helping him with Jasmine and Doc said "We need to get her loaded onto the stretcher and then to the hospital. She's fading fast."

Kim and Carlos nodded and helped Doc and the unknown man pick Jasmine up and put her on the stretcher before strapping her in. Kim looked over and saw that Ty Davis was on the scene and she saw how his eyes followed Jasmine as Doc and Carlos wheeled the stretcher out of the coffee shop.

She sighed and walked over to him. "I'll go to the hospital with Jazz, Ty. You do whatever it is you need to do and then meet us there. I can sign anything that needs it because she still has me as her medical power of attorney. She will pull through this Ty."

Ty nodded and then looked at the man standing beside him after Kim walked out. "Flack are you going to need me for anything else or can Bobby and I head to the hospital?"

Don looked at Davis and saw the worry and concern in the man's eyes. "Go on to the hospital. I'll be there shortly as will one of the CSI's."

Ty nodded and headed out of the coffee shop with Bobby on his heels. They ran to their patrol car and raced to catch up to the ambulance as they made their way to the hospital.


End file.
